xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Raimundo Pedrosa
Raimundo Pedrosa is a Xiaolin Warrior and the current Xiaolin Dragon of Wind. He made his first appearance in the debut episode of Xiaolin Showdown, "The Journey of a Thousand Miles" as one of the new students that arrived at the Xiaolin Temple and chosen to become the next generation of Xiaolin Dragons. He also made his first appearance in the debut episode of Xiaolin Chronicles, "New Monk on the Block" as recently ascending to the rank of Shoku Warrior and being tasked to select a new student to train together with the rest of his teammates. Appearance Xiaolin Showdown Raimundo has short, brown hair that is spiky and has thick brown eyebrows. He is Brazilian with a light tanned complexion, a round face, and has green eyes. He is the second tallest monk after Clay Bailey and seems to be the same height as Jack Spicer. He has a lean but muscular figure, as seen in "The Deep Freeze" and "Dream Stalker". In the first season, when travelling outside the temple, Raimundo wears a golden medallion around his neck (which he also wears inside the temple) and a white hoodie along with red wristbands on both arms. He also wears a pair of green khaki pants and a pair of red shoes. From the second season to the end of the series, which consists of an orange and green long-sleeved shirt, tan khaki pants, and a pair of black shoes. Xiaolin Chronicles Raimundo has undergone a noticeable change in character design when compared to his appearance in Xiaolin Showdown. He has grown taller but is still the second tallest monk after Clay Bailey and seems to be the same height as Jack Spicer. His face is less round and he has a pointed chin, his complexion appearing more tanned. He still has a lean and muscular figure, though he mentions having ‘cut abs’ in "Rocco". When travelling outside the temple, Raimundo wears a green jacket with yellow stripes on the arms and a blue tee shirt underneath. He also wears a pair of tan cargo pants and blue shoes. Personality Raimundo is generally depicted as a laid-back, resourceful character who can be mischievous at times. He is known to be a slacker; avoiding his chores by either the use of Shen Gong Wu as seen in "The Shard of Lightning" or having others such as Ping Pong or Vlad do them for him instead. Although in the end he means well, his teasing of the other monks can come off mean-spirited. Omi and Clay are usually his main targets, and in "Big as Texas" Raimundo admits that’s part of the reason he misses Clay when he returned home. He does not take losing well; in "Shen Yi Bu", he spent the rest of the day brooding because he lost the Sword of the Storm to Tubbimura, and expressed his frustration when Jack Spicer made off with the Rio Reverso in "Oil in the Family". There are situations when Raimundo tends to action before figuring out a plan beforehand, which then leads into more trouble than needed. It’s because of this he was initially withheld from being promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice by Master Fung. However, he does own up to his mistakes and learns from them. Though he comes off as laid-back and carefree, Raimundo has shown to have a strong sense of judgement and has bunkered down when needed. He is committed to his duties as a Xiaolin Warrior, especially more so when Hannibal Roy Bean tried swaying him to the Heylin side again in "The Return of Master Monk Guan". He has used to his street smarts to dupe opponents, tricking PandaBubba’s henchmen with fake Shen Gong Wu in "Pandatown" to rescue the other monks. Raimundo is also willing to take extreme measures (such as drinking the Lao Mang Lone Soup) if it meant saving the world. Raimundo is shown to have several hobbies throughout the series. He is a seasoned surfer, who keeps a surfboard in his room and has daydreamed winning a surfing contest in "Shen Yi Bu". One of his favorite sports is soccer, which he frequently plays on the temple grounds and is interested in video games. After Kimiko, he the is most adept in technology, knowledgeable enough to create a computer virus. He enjoys music, particularly rap and hip-hop in "Royal Rumble" and owns a boombox as well. Biography Early History There is little information about Raimundo's early life, and his background varies between the original series and the reboot. In Xiaolin Showdown, the first season implies that he grew up in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and makes several references of it being his hometown, complete with him visiting the city in "In the Flesh". However, in the second season it’s revealed his hometown is Tubarão, Brazil, which he saves from being a destroyed by a volcanic eruption in "The Last Temptation of Raimundo". In some promotional and official material (such as the trading card game), Raimundo is described as being 'a flashy Brazilian circus star' but such an occupation has never been referenced within the series proper. Later descriptions of the series would describe Raimundo as being 'street-wise', which appears to be true; he boasts about knowing the bad side of Rio de Janeiro when the monks are in Hong Kong during the events of "Pandatown" and there’s implication he comes from a poor background. As revealed in "Omi Town", he has eight brother and sisters, along with several aunts and uncles. His parents aren’t mentioned but it’s assumed they are alive and present. In Xiaolin Chronicles, there’s no reference of him growing up in either Rio de Janeiro or Tubarão like in the original series, but he is stated to be from Brazil. In "Xiaolin Redemption", Raimundo reveals that he worked in a circus while growing up and it was a terrible experience for him. He had to dress like a clown and clean after the elephants, with monkeys throwing things and heckling him from the nearby monkey cages. There is no reference of him having a large family and instead he has a sister that sent him a letter in "Chase Lays an Egg". Xiaolin Showdown Raimundo made his first appearance in "The Journey of a Thousand Miles", the season one premiere as one of the new students that arrive at the Xiaolin Temple, whom Omi initially believes to be his students to preside over. However, thanks to his and the others' experiences, Omi is able to defeat Jack Spicer in his first showdown and win the Eye of Dashi. He is present when Master Fung formally introduces him and the others as the Dragons of Wind, Fire, and Earth respectively. He has a minor presence at the beginning of the first season. In "Like a Rock!", Raimundo does not have much faith in Clay's capabilities and is frustrated with Omi's misuse of slang. He spends most of "Tangled Web" antagonizing Kimiko and orchestrating bets on her failure between Clay and Omi. However, at the end of the episode, it's revealed he never betted against her and insists he always knew Kimiko would prevail in the end. His first major role of the season is "Shen Yi Bu" where he doesn’t pay attention to Omi's lecture about the Sword of the Storm. In consequence, Raimundo discovers it first but then loses it to Tubbimura because he used it improperly. He then decides to study up about the Shen Gong Wu and eventually challenges Tubbimura to a Shen Yi Bu Dare, which he wins back the Sword of the Storm, along with the Shroud of Shadows as well. Raimundo is the third character be transformed into sapphire by the Sapphire Dragon in "Night of the Sapphire Dragon", only to be freed at the end from a combination of Dojo's fire breathing and hot sauce made by Clay's grandfather. He and the other monks become separated from Omi when he runs off on his own in New York City during "My Homey Omi". He is relived to find Omi safe and sound when they find him again, only to save face moments later by insisting he wasn't that worried. In "Mala Mala Jong", Master Fung instructs the monks to take the Shen Gong Wu they've collected so far and flee the Xiaolin Temple while he tries to stop Wuya and Mala Mala Jong's upcoming attack with the elder monks. Despite being ordered to flee, Raimundo ultimately returns to help Master Fung, only to have Wuya get inside his mind and figure out where the rest of the monks are hiding. Because he disobeyed orders, he does not get promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice and that infuriates him. During "In the Flesh", a still frustrated Raimundo takes the Golden Tiger Claws and returns to Rio de Janeiro to contemplate his decisions. Wuya then appears with an offer to join forces, promising everything he wants in return. He ends up joining the Heylin side after winning the Reversing Mirror in a showdown against Jack Spicer and later steals the Serpent's Tail from the Xiaolin Temple. With these two Shen Gong Wu, he is able to resurrect Wuya to her original form. Following her resurrection, Wuya quickly subdues the monks and the world in "Days Past". True to her word, she gives everything Raimundo wants but he gradually realizes he's lonely without friends and loved ones. He tries to convince the monks to join the Heylin side but they refuse, especially when Wuya insists they swear loyalty to her. In "Citadel of Doom", Raimundo decides he values his friends more than being Heylin and opens the puzzle box Omi brought back from the past, trapping Wuya once more, the world returning to normal soon after. Following Wuya's defeat, Raimundo returns to the Xiaolin Temple and while is given the option of being promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice by Master Fung, he instead waits until he's ready for the promotion. He has a minor role at the beginning of the second season, duped by Jack and his robotic clone in "The Shard of Lightning" and using the Crystal Glasses to mess with Omi in "The Crystal Glasses". His first major role of the season is "Pandatown" where the monks travel to Hong Kong, China because PandaBubba has been using Shen Gong Wu (on loan from Jack) to engage in criminal activities. During the episode, Omi constantly patronizes him for not being a Xiaolin Apprentice. Eventually, he rescues the other monks when they are captured by PandaBubba with Dojo. Following his victory over PandaBubba and Jack in a showdown, Raimundo is promoted to apprentice level and the monks are able to learn a new move called the Dragon X-Kumei formation. Raimundo and the other monks defeat Jack Spicer’s evil-dream team, which is made up of historical figures (along with his elementary math teacher) in "The Sands of Time". He manages to conquer his worst fear in "Dreamscape" and following the climatic showdown, the monks win both the Shadow of Fear and the Crouching Cougar. He frees Dyris from an iceberg in "Screams of the Siren" and becomes charmed by her compliments. His second major role of the season is "The Last Temptation of Raimundo" where he saves his hometown from destruction by a volcanic eruption caused by Jack and Wuya. However, due to the passing of the Heylin Comet, Shen Gong Wu become sentient and began attaching themselves onto Raimundo's body, causing him to grow large and muscular in consequence. In addition, Wuya ends up controlling his body once he's overwhelmed by all the Wu. Fortunately, he is saved by the other monks when they defeat Wuya in a showdown. He is present when a good chi-deprived Omi switches to the Heylin side for Chase Young in "Judging Omi", fighting him with Clay until Kimiko and Jack Spicer restore his good chi in the season finale, "Saving Omi". Raimundo gets his chi drained by the Chi Creature in "Finding Omi" though that is later restored by the efforts of Good Jack and Dojo. Following Chase's defeat, all the monks are promoted to Wudai Warriors. In the third and final season, Raimundo plays an increasingly important role. In "Bird of Paradise" he and the other monks unleash their new Wudai abilities, culminating with them performing Wudai Orion Formation. In the same episode the Bird of Paradise reveals that his greatest quality is kindness. He is shown receiving presents from his family during the Chinese New Year at the beginning of "Omi Town" and then shown giving presents to Omi at the end, when he realizes the monks are his family. When the monks go on a quest to find their Wudai Weapons in "Treasure of the Blind Swordsman", Raimundo receives his Wudai Weapon, the Blade of the Nebula. Unfortunately, because he left the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman behind, Hannibal Roy Bean steals it from the monks. During "Oil in the Family", Raimundo becomes frustrated when Jack makes off with the Rio Reverso and tries to recapture it himself, only to find that Jack has created his own herd of baby dinosaurs. Later on Wuya steals the Shen Gong Wu to create an adult T-Rex, which he challenges to a showdown. In the ensuing challenge, Raimundo comes out triumphant, much to the surprise of everyone. When the monks are sent to a new temple in "The Return of Master Monk Guan", it turns out to be run by Master Monk Guan, whom Raimundo immediately butts heads with. Hannibal Roy Bean tempts him to join the Heylin side, which he seemingly appears so until he is challenged by Omi in a showdown. However, it turns out that it was all a ruse he and Master Monk Guan hatched to get the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman back from Hannibal. As an act of revenge, Hannibal Roy Bean combines the Shadow of Fear and the Sapphire Dragon to enter Raimundo’s mind and bring out his worst fears in "Dream Stalker". While the monks battle the Sapphire Dragon, Hannibal tries breaking Raimundo's will by picking apart his insecurities. But Raimundo realizes he's better than what Hannibal says and manages to expel him from his mind, defeating his fears in the process. At the beginning of the series finale "Time After Time: Part I", Raimundo and the other monks beat up Jack Spicer and bring mementos from the fight back to Master Fung, with his being Jack's belt. When Omi travels into the future with Dojo, it is revealed that in his absence Jack Spicer had conquered the world, the other monks have been thrown into prison and forced to fight well into their old age. In the attempt to restore the timeline, Raimundo along with Kimiko and Clay are presumably killed by Jack-Bots. In "Time After Time: Part II", Omi tries to set things right, only to alter the future for a second time. Now Master Monk Guan has been turned evil and works along with Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya. In this timeline, Clay has been chosen as the leader and the monks are farmers with Good Jack and a now good Chase Young. Once Hannibal Roy Bean has been defeated, the timeline is restored when Omi causes a paradox that resets everything. Because of his tremendous growth as a person and a Xiaolin Dragon, Raimundo is chosen as the leader and becomes the Shoku Warrior, with the monks congratulating him before everyone heads off into a final battle against the Heylin. Xiaolin Chronicles Raimundo made his first appearance in "New Monk on the Block", the series premiere as he and the other monks have recently been promoted to Shoku Warrior. Although the monks are supposed to be unanimous when deciding a new student to teach, a dispute forms when selecting candidates Ping Pong and Willow, whom Omi favors the latter while everyone else had previously agreed to choose the former. In "A Girl Named Willow", he invites Willow for a swim and tries to get Dojo to cover his chores for him in the meantime. During "The Fall of Xiaolin", Willow is revealed to be Shadow, Chase Young's new partner and has stolen all the Shen Gong Wu after Omi gives her access unintentionally. Chase Young then easily defeats the monks and Master Fung, destroying the Xiaolin Temple in the process. When Omi wins the Blue Ray Manta Ray in a showdown against Jack Spicer, Raimundo chauffeurs the monks to their next destination during "Buddy Blue Ray and the Golden Bunnies". He becomes their primary transportation because Dojo for the most part is unable to provide assistance. He plays a minor role in "Tokyo Madness" and helps Kimiko stop Jack from destroying Virtual Tokyo with his computer virus. His first and only major role in the season is "Xiaolin Redemption" where the monks travel to South America in order to escort a dangerous criminal named Salvador Cumo to prison. Along the way, Raimundo and Salvador bond over supposed similar backgrounds, only to have it all be a ruse on the latter's end to escape the monks when their guards are down. Fortunately, in the end Salvador is defeated and he gives Raimundo the Jitsusara Amulet as a token of gratitude. Raimundo is transformed into a jungle cat by Chase Young in "Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain" though is later returned to normal after Omi defeats Chase in a showdown. He gets his chi drained by the Chi Monster and turned into a zombie in "Rocco" though once again brought back to normal when Chase and Shadow are defeated in a showdown by Dojo and Rocco. During the season finale, Raimundo plays a minor role with him and the other boys trapped by Chase Young in "The Call of the Dragon". They are rescued by Dojo in "The Mark of the Dragon Spirit" and travel to witness Kimiko summon a dragon, only to have Chase appear and wreak havoc. Following Chase's defeat by Kimiko and Omi, Raimundo appears at the end of "Fly the Dragon!" congratulating them both for a job well done. Abilities Xiaolin Apprentice *'Typhoon Boom Wind': Raimundo's first and primary elemental attack when reaching the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice. It consisted of him calling the name out first and the clapping his hands together, creating a burst of powerful wind. As seein in "The Apprentice" and "The Deep Freeze", Raimundo had the ability to create a dangerous cyclone when performing this move. *'Elemental Combination': Upon reaching Xiaolin Apprentice, Raimundo has the ability to combine his element with a respective Shen Gong Wu. This is first seen in "Enter the Dragon" when he combines the Sword of the Storm with his element to create a massive tornado. He is later shown creating a smaller one during a training exercise in "Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil". *'Dragon X-Kumei Formation': When all four monks became Xiaolin Apprentices, they were able to perform this group attack that allowed them to fight in unison. As seen in "The Sands of Time", each monk would have a glowing aura outlining their bodies, which Raimundo’s aura was white. Wudai Warrior *'Wudai Star Wind': Raimundo's second and primary elemental attack when reaching the rank of Wudai Warrior. It was performed similar to Typhoon Boom Wind, but with several differences; as seen in "Bird of Paradise" Raimundo could use his element to propel himself through the air, making him fly. As seen in "Dream Stalker", he could project fists made of compressed air to attack opponents. *'Wudai Orion Formation': When all four monks became Wudai Warriors, they were able to perform this group attack, which can be seen in "Bird of Paradise" and "Omi Town". It was performed similar to Dragon X-Kumei Formation, but with several differences; the monks would transform into black figures outlined by their respective auras. Raimundo could manipulate wind and use his element with greater ability. Shoku Warrior *'Shoku Astro Wind': Raimundo's primary and only elemental attack when reaching the rank of Shoku Warrior. It consisted of him calling out its name and then unleashing several massive bursts of wind to destroy opponents. As seen in "Out of Ping Pong's Mind", Raimundo was capable of riding the gusts of wind like a surfboard. *'Elemental Combination': Upon reaching Shoku Warrior, Raimundo has the ability to combine his element with a respective Shen Gong Wu. Throughout the series, he would combine his element with the Sword of Lucida when in combat. *'Shoku Star/Rocket Formation': When all five monks became Shoku Warriors, they were able to perform this group attack, which can be seen in "Laws of Nature" and "Heylin Within". However, the attack has never been performed completely, so its actual potential has yet to be detailed. Unique Abilities *'Wind Manipulation': As the Dragon of Wind, Raimundo has the power to control and manipulate wind. * Computer Hacker: Although brief, he is knowledgeable enough to hack into Kimiko’s PDA and send a virus, which she later uses to escape Jack Spicer’s cage in "Chameleon". * Trickster: Raimundo is shown playing tricks on characters throughout the show. He uses this to his advantage in "Pandatown" to trick PandaBubba’s henchmen with fake Shen Gong Wu. * Excellent Tactician: Towards the end of the original series, Raimundo has created several plans to thwart enemies. For example, he figured out a way to restore the timeline in the series finale. Relationships Omi Raimundo and Omi have a relationship that is contentious at times but also brotherly as well. Both have teased each other several times throughout the series, though when Raimundo teases Omi, either Clay or Kimiko will tell him to stop it. While they have their differences, Raimundo and Omi have shown to be good friends who trust each other deeply. Either one was distressed when the other turned to the Heylin side in the first and season finales. As Raimundo became the Shoku Warrior, Omi bowed in respect to him and was delighted to see his friend chosen as the monks' leader. Clay Bailey Raimundo's relationship with Clay is good for the most part, although there are moments when it becomes vitriolic. He is usually the one Raimundo likes to make fun of after Omi, as revealed in "Big as Texas" and the most common jabs directed at him are about his weight and intelligence. At the same time, Clay has shown to be passive-aggressive to Raimundo, as seen in "Pandatown" when make a snide comment about his competence. Despite this, they consider themselves friends nonetheless and support each other. Clay is often shown manhandling Raimundo throughout the series. Kimiko Tohomiko Raimundo's relationship with Kimiko is good for the most part, although there are moments when it becomes vitriolic. While he mainly teases and pokes fun at Clay and Omi, Raimundo has antagonized Kimiko to get a reaction out of her, as shown in "Tangled Web". Despite this, the two have shown to be supportive of each other throughout the series. In "Dream Stalker", Raimundo is revealed to have a crush on Kimiko. However, whether Kimiko reciprocates those feelings or not has never been elaborated. Jack Spicer Raimundo and Jack Spicer's relationship can be described as tumultuous at best and then antagonistic at worst. He has endangered him and the monks several times, and in "The Last Temptation of Raimundo" Jack almost destroyed Raimundo's hometown with a volcanic eruption. Raimundo has little patience for his incompetence and finds him to be a huge jerk. Nonetheless, the two have worked together when it suits their mutual benefit, in "Saving Omi" Raimundo provided a distraction while Jack helped Kimiko retrieve Omi's good chi and restore him to normal. Furthermore, Raimundo did not object to Jack's offer about treating the monks to ice cream on their down time. Wuya Raimundo has a complicated relationship with Wuya. She managed to convince him to join the Heylin side in "In the Flesh" and resurrect her physical body in the process. After being resurrected, Wuya treated Raimundo quite well, providing him everything he desired and never double crossed him. Following her second resurrection, she still treated him a bit better than the other monks, complimenting his muscles in "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean". During his dream sequence in "Dream Stalker", Raimundo sees Wuya cleaning a throne for him, dressed in Kimiko's kimono. Showdown Participation Xiaolin Showdown Xiaolin Chronicles Episode Appearances Xiaolin Showdown Xiaolin Chronicles Trivia * In Xiaolin Showdown, Raimundo is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also voices Hannibal Roy Bean, Vlad, Klofange, and several other background characters. He is also known for voicing the titular character from SpongeBob SquarePants, Heffer Wolfe from Rocko's Modern Life, and the Ice King from Adventure Time. * In Xiaolin Chronicles, Raimundo is voiced by Eric Bauza, who also voices Jack Spicer, PandaBubba, and Grand Master Dashi. He is also known for voicing White Pantera from El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Splinter from Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Puss in Boots from The Adventures of Puss in Boots. * He is the only monk who didn’t have an episode set in their respective home country; the majority of the series takes place in China (Omi) while Japan (Kimiko) and the US state of Texas (Clay) have been a setting for episodes. * As revealed in "In the Flesh", Raimundo sleeps with a teddy bear at night, which its named Ninja Fred by him and considered to be a good luck charm in "Dream Stalker". * Raimundo is the only monk whose first showdown was not against Jack Spicer. In general, Raimundo is the monk Jack has the least interactions with, as he spends more time interacting with Omi, Clay, and Kimiko instead. * His primary choice of weapon is a sword; he is shown wielding the Sword of the Storm and the Blade of the Nebula in the original series, then the Sword of Lucida in the reboot. * Despite having a prominent role in Xiaolin Showdown, Raimundo has a much smaller presence in Xiaolin Chronicles and considerably undeveloped as a character. * He is the only monk in Xiaolin Chronicles to not participate in a showdown by himself. The showdown in "Mi Temple, Mi Casa" had all the monks battling while in "Rocco" he and Clay were used as lifeless stand-ins for Dojo and Rocco to use because they couldn’t participate themselves. References Category:Xiaolin Side Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Characters